


The LeFay Brothers

by xserpx



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xserpx/pseuds/xserpx
Summary: Because I need more Harry and Thomas being bros, and because I love Thomas's paltry attempts at magic.





	The LeFay Brothers

“Hells bells, man. Why’d you never tell me you could do magic?”

Thomas shrugged. He was painstakingly winding a tuft of dark hair around his pentacle amulet. “Because I suck at it. And because I guess I figured you’d be all smug about it. Or worse, _encouraging._ ”

Harry folded his arms and approached, looking at the misshapen, for-want-of-a-better-word ‘circle’ Thomas had roughly chalked out on the floor. It was almost enough to make him wince. “You ever take lessons?”

“Nah. Just read a couple of my dad’s old books. Now shut up for a second, and stand back. I can’t focus with you staring at me.”

“I’m not staring, I’m taking a professional interest.”

Thomas ground his teeth, growling in frustration. ”Damn it, Harry, just let me do this!“

"Fine.” Dresden raised his palms and obediently stepped back.

“By the way,” Thomas said. “If I mess up and accidentally turn you into a frog or a four horse carriage or something, I just want to apologise in advance.”

Harry snorted. “That would _literally_ never happen!”

“Or burn down the building.”

Harry took another, bigger step back, muttering something about annoying brothers and smarmy vampires.

Thomas shook his head and closed his eyes, then he took a deep, calming breath.

His method of spell casting was about as sleek and efficient as the Blue Beetle on a bad day, and Harry knew he could have managed the same thing himself more quickly and with much less effort, but damn it, seeing his brother do magic was pretty freaking cool. It was one more thing the two of them shared in common. One more thing to remind him of the legacy Margaret LeFay had left to them both. It was also one of the only times Harry had ever seen Thomas look so human. Magic wasn’t something that came easily to him, and it showed in the way his jaw clenched and his brow furrowed, his usually flawless face screwed up in concentration. For once, he lacked the graceful confidence that was part and parcel of his vampiric nature, and while ordinarily Thomas’s presence felt cold, subtle, and restrained, Harry could feel hot, raw power crackle in the air around them.

After a few minutes, Thomas released the energy with a word Harry couldn’t quite make out, then the vampire’s eyes flickered open and he broke the circle with the sole of one boot. He held the amulet’s chain in one hand, letting the pendant fall between his fingers so it swung freely, but instead of coming to a rest after a few seconds, it continued to swing hypnotically back and forth in the same direction. Thomas turned to follow it.

“Bad guys thisaway,” he said, pointing.

“Good job, Rincewind.”

Thomas scowled. “Don’t give me that. And stop grinning.”

“Sorry.“ Harry did his best to reign in his glee. “It’s just…”

Thomas sighed, though his own lip was twitching now, too. “I know.“

“ _It’s so awesome!_ ”

“If you say so, man.”

Harry was overcome with a sudden urge to hug his brother, but knowing Thomas’s issues with physical affection, he settled for slapping him on the back instead. “Just so you know, I kind of love you a lot right now.”

Thomas rolled his eyes, finally unable to hold back a wide grin of his own. “Idiot. Love you too. Now, are we gonna get a move on, or is all this effort I put in a total waste of time?”

“Alrighty then,” Harry said. He held up his staff. “Let’s go kick some monster ass.”


End file.
